The Day Before
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. It's the day before Marlene's wedding, and everything is a disaster.


**Title:** The Day Before  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene, Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 598  
 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. It's the day before Marlene's wedding, and everything is a disaster.

 **Notes:**

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** E7. The day before a bride's wedding, the dress goes up in flames, the venue has been double booked, and the photographer has broken his/her hand. To top it off, the Groom has decided to take his best men on a boat trip for the day and won't be back until hours before the ceremony. What is she going to do?

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 2. (word) mean / 32. (dialogue) "Did you make anyone cry today?" / "Sadly no. But it's only four-thirty."

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Tree Agate - Include an aged or ancient tree in your story and it's importance. (100-600 words)

* * *

Marlene wasn't a mean person by nature. In fact, she was one of the nicest girls from their year at school. Still, with everything that was going wrong today, even the nicest girl could turn into Bridezilla.

"Did you make anyone cry today?" Lily asked wryly.

It didn't work. "Sadly no. But it's only four-thirty. I will make someone cry if things aren't fixed, though!" Marlene took a steadying breath. "I'm going to kill Sirius."

Lily had never been Sirius Black's biggest fan, but even she felt bad for him. "Before or after the wedding?"

"I'll marry him, and then I'll kill him. He won't even see it coming."

Lily placed a comforting hand on Marlene's shoulder. "Take a deep breath. We'll fix it all."

Marlene turned her glare onto her best friend. "Fix it!? The wedding is tomorrow! My dress is ruined, the venue is double booked, and the photographer has a broken hand. And on top of all of that, Sirius decided it was a good idea to take the boys on a boat trip and not come back hours before the ceremony, so I'm dealing with this all alone!" She grabbed her long raven hair and pulled on it. "What am I going to do?"

Lily knew it was time to earn her title of matron of honor. "You're not alone in this. I'm here, and we _will_ fix it."

"How?" Marlene demanded.

Lily smiled with the utmost confidence. "Just leave it to me."

The first thing Lily did was think about the dress situation. It was ruined and unless she by some miracle gained magic overnight, there was no fixing it."

Instead, she went over to her mom's house and told her about Marlene's dress.

Daisy Evans smiled. "Marlene is more than welcome to wear my wedding dress. After all, you two have been best friends since you were eleven. I feel like I have three daughters instead of two."

Lily hugged Daisy. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this will mean to Marlene."

The next thing to deal with was the photographer problem. Her mind went through everyone she knew. Then she remembered that Frank had always been really into photography. He wasn't a professional, but his pictures were pretty good. And Lily knew Frank would do his best to capture the special occasion.

And like Lily knew would happen, he readily agreed.

So far, Marlene was happy with what Lily had fixed. The last thing to worry about was the venue. Lily was in Marlene's childhood home, looking out of the window. Her eyes were on the ancient tree in the background, and her mind remembered a story Marlene's dad had told the girls when they were twelve.

According to Marlene's dad, the tree had stood for over a century. And it was said to bring good luck to a couple if they were married underneath it.

"Hey Marlene. You remember the story your dad told us about the tree in your backyard?"

Marlene furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah. Why?" It only took her a couple of seconds to get the idea. "Great idea. A backyard wedding would be nice. Do we think we could set up in time, though?

"If we get Alice, my parents, your parents, and Petunia to help, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Marlene threw her arms around Lily's neck. "You're the best!" She pulled back. "I'm still killing Sirius, though."

Lily nodded. "You should. Or at least make him sleep on the couch tomorrow night."

"The couch for our wedding night? Now _that's_ a diabolical punishment."


End file.
